


Cover für The King Of Beasts von Queen_of_Fairy

by AomaSade



Series: Cover [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU - Shapeshifter, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Black Panther - Freeform, Cats, Death, Don't worry, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, confusing familiy, near rape, nobody really dies, relationship, stress - shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Alles begann mit dem falschen Job, zu guten Fotos und einer schwarzen Katze. Für den freiberuflichen Fotografen Takaba Akihito ging es von diesem Zeitpunkt an bergab, als Japans bester Junggeselle seinen Fokus ausschließlich auf ihn verlagerte. Schade, dass er genau wusste, dass der Mann ein Krimineller war und praktisch gefährlich. Aber was war der Mann noch? Warum hatte Akihito lebhafte Träume von bernsteinfarbenen Augen? Und was hatte es mit fast einer Woche fehlender Erinnerungen zu tun?Als Akihito endlich realisierte, in welchem gefährlichen Spiel er sich befand, war es viel zu spät. Das gefährliche Raubtier hatte bereits seine Klauen fest um ihn und sein Schicksal. Eine Transformation seiner selbst und der ganzen Welt um ihn herum erschütterte seine Welt in ihrer Struktur und öffnete ihm eine ganz neue Welt.





	Cover für The King Of Beasts von Queen_of_Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King Of Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198320) by [Queen_of_Fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fairy/pseuds/Queen_of_Fairy). 



> > **Summary:**  
>  Everything began with the wrong job, photos too good and a black cat. For freelance photographer Takaba Akihito it all went downhill from that point on as Japan's top bachelor shifted his focus solely on him. Too bad that he knew exactly that the man was a crime lord and was all but dangerous. But what else was the man? Why had Akihito vivid dreams about amber eyes? And what had it to do with nearly a week of missing memories?  
> When Akihito finally realized in what dangerous game he was in it was far too late. The dangerous predator had already his clutches firmly around him and his fate. A transformation of himself and the whole world around him shook his world in its structure while opening a whole new world up to him.  
> 
> 
> Ein Cover für eine fantastische Fanfiktion. Katzen in allen Größen und Arten im Finder-Universum, ein Asami in Bestform und ein kratzbürstiger Akihito, der sich mit Händen und Krallen wehrt - spannend und unterhaltsam geschrieben.  
> Vielen Dank, Queen_of_Fairy.
> 
> A cover for a fantastic fanfiction. Cats of all sizes and types in the Finder universe, an Asami at its best and a scratchy Akihito who fights with his hands and claws - written in an exciting and entertaining way.  
> Thank you, Queen_of_Fairy.

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
